The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that known light detection and ranging systems (LIDAR), laser detection, LIDAR detection, LIDAR gun jammers, parking sensors, proximity sensors, and the like have common limitations and deficiencies. They are each tied to a system of receiving and transmitting light pulses through a box that must be clear of all obstructions. Unfortunately, this limitation means that the hardware is easily seen and difficult to mount without damaging the vehicle in which such a device is mounted. By way of example, cutting holes in grilles, bumpers, and body panels is often required in order to mount such a device. This further makes implementation of a discreet installation difficult. Additionally, known systems often have bulky hardware mounted in open view. Also, this open-view mount places sensitive electronics in harm's way for road debris, water intrusion, and the like. Further, the optics in such systems cannot be changed or custom designed for optimal use for a specific vehicle and specific applications.
By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that typically LIDAR jammers have limited mounting options due to their large size. Often, this causes LIDAR jammers to be displayed in an automobile in plain sight. Other structures in the automobile may also have to be altered to accommodate an area for the LIDAR jammer.
By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that typical LIDAR jammers also may have a limited number of sensors. This may cause the LIDAR jammer to fail to detect an enforcement device. Further, typical LIDAR jammers may have limited options as to where in an automobile a sensor may be placed.
By way of educational background, LIDAR provides an optical sensing technology which measures scattered light properties to determine speed information and/or range of a distant target. By measuring the time delay between transmission of a pulse of light and detection of the reflected signal the range to an object is determined. The speed of an object is determined by computing the difference in time delays between two or more successive pulses.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.